A New Beginning
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Now that Zim has 3 kids, his biggest mission is upon him. Sequal to The End If you read that first, it'll make more sense . Plz review. Zim P.O.V. ZAAR, Zim and Amber, Amber created by INVADERZIM12
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The events in that had taken place in the past month or so had changed my life. Being captured and tested on, escaping with my mate, hiding on another planted, the fight, and then becoming a father. It all changed my life forever. Now I have three smeets, Zack, Jade, and Zimaya, to raise and train to become invaders like I once was.

Amber and the triplets were released from the hospital a few weeks after they were born. Since then, we went back to IRK to stay in Amber's old house (as in where she lived before she became my apprentice and all that good stuff…). The triplets have their own room. Amber and I have a master bedroom. Once we were settled in, I got the Voot repaired and flew back to Earth to get Gir (he was in the base hiding the whole time).

The biggest mission of our lives is upon us…raising a family. Amber and I are in for some serious trouble…


	2. Late Night, Early Wake Up Call

Dear Readers,

These chapters in this fanfiction are random events that happen while Zim and Amber are raising their three kids. They are chronologically in order, but there aren't many day-by-day chapters. There might be a few later.

Sincerely,

INVADERZIM12

**Ch.1-Late Night, Early Wake Up Call**

I was wakened by the sound of one of the triplets crying. I was so tired. I really wanted to just have Amber take care of it.

"Zim…" I heard Amber moan.

I sighed. "Don't worry, love. I got it."

I pulled the covers off and walked to the kids' room. Zimaya was awake and crying. I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"What's wrong Zimaya?" I asked her quietly.

She stopped crying for a moment. A few more tears came from her eyes. Zimaya started crying again.

"Shhh…it's alright, my little smeet. You're ok. Daddy's got you…"

Her crying stopped again.

"What's wrong?"

She gave a pitiful cry. Her magenta eyes looked up at me and blinked four times.

"Oh! You must be hungry."

I grabbed the bottle off of the table. She grabbed it and put it in her mouth. I smiled. About half an hour later, she was asleep in my arms; the bottle sucked clean. I laid her back into her crib. I started to walk away. I then hear more crying. It wasn't Zimaya.

Jade was crying now. I picked her (and another bottle) up. She fell asleep quicker than Zimaya did. I laid her back down and went to walk out the door when I head even more crying. I sighed, walked back over, and picked up Zack. I tried to give him the bottle, but he didn't take to it.

"What's the matter, Zack? Not hungry?"

He stared at me and then closed his eyes and nuzzled me. I smiled.

"Just wanted some company…huh little guy?"

He looked up, smiled, and then nuzzled me again.

"Invader Zack……now that has a nice ring to it…" I said looking down at the now sleeping smeet. I laid him back down and quietly walked out of the room. I crawled back into bed with Amber. I quickly fell asleep.


	3. Learning to Walk

**Ch.2-Learning to Walk**

Crawling was the first step to beginning to walk. Since the kids had mastered crawling, Amber and I figured the next step (no pun intended) was to start to teach them how to walk.

I held Jade's hands while she put one foot in front of the other. She eventually got the hang of it and I let go. Jade made her way over to Amber.

"Good job, Jade!" Amber said with a smile, picking her up. "My little girl's learning how to walk, yes she is!"

I smiled and walked over to Amber and Jade. Amber gave Jade to me and I held her.

"You'll be a great Invader, Jade."

She giggled and smiled. I set her back down. Jade started to walk again. I saw her starting to fall. I dove and put my hands behind her, just barely stopping her.

"That was close." I sighed, gently pushing her back upright. "There you go, Jade."

Gir came in the room. He was undisguised (since we're on IRK and all…).

"I gonna play with the baby!" He announced, clapping his hands.

"Alright, Gir," I said, standing up. "You can play with Jade, just be careful."

"Okey Dokey!" The little robot squealed before taking a rubber piggy out of his head and handing it to Jade. She took it, examined it, and then squeezed it. It let out a loud noise and Jade giggled.

I walked over to Amber and put my arm around her.

"One down, two to go, I guess."

"Yeah," Amber sighed. "Nice save by the way."

"I didn't want to let my little girl get hurt if I could do anything about it."

"You're a wonderful dad, Zim."

I smiled.

Later we taught Zack and Zimaya how to walk. Zack caught on right away and, Zimaya…well, she got it eventually. They would need some practice, but they did great for their first time on their own two feet.


	4. First Word

**Ch.3-First Word**

Zack, Jade, and Zimaya are now about a year old. I was sitting in a chair in the kids' room reading a book on parenting when I heard something. I glanced up. Zimaya was standing in her crib looking at me.

"Dada!"

I was surprised. Did Zimaya just say…

"Dada!"

She did. I went and got Amber.

"Zim, I'm pretty sure they can't talk yet."

"Amber, I heard Zimaya say 'Dada'."

We came into the kids' room.

"Ok, Zimaya. Say exactly what you said when I was in here."

She was silent. Amber looked at me doubtfully.

"Alright, Zim."

She started to walk out the door.

"Mama!"

Amber stopped and turned around. She came back into the room. "Was that Zimaya?"

"Um," I began. "No, actually, I think that was Zack."

She turned towards him. He looked at her with his light blue eyes. "Mama!"

Amber smiled and picked him up. "That's right! I'm your mama, and Zim's your-"

"Dada!"

Amber looked towards Zimaya.

"See, I told you she can talk now." I said to Amber.

We both looked at Jade, who was sitting in her crib and sucking her thumb.

"Well Jade, are you going to say your first word too?"

She took her thumb out of her mouth. "Baba!"

"What did she say?" Amber asked.

"I think she said 'baba'."

Jade pointed across the room and said it again. "Baba!"

"I think she was trying to say 'ball'." I told Amber.

"Good job, Zack, Zimaya, and Jade."

Jade's first sentence came soon after. "I hungy!"

"I guess it's feeding time." I told Amber. She nodded.

I grabbed a bottle and she grabbed two bottles.

"Do you want to feed Jade?" She asked.

"Sure."

I sat down in the rocking chair with Jade cradled in my arm. I handed her the bottle and she drank from it. Not even 20 minutes later, the bottle was empty. Jade yawned.

"Want to go take a nap?"

She yawned again. I stood up and carefully carried her back to her crib. As soon as I laid her down, she was asleep. I smiled and quietly left. I had a feeling that they'd be talking a lot more…and soon.


	5. Changing Diets

**Ch.4-Changing Diets**

Amber and I both agreed that the kids were getting too old to be eating 'baby formula'. We decided that we'd start feeding them different alien foods to get them used to what they'd eat for the rest of their lives. Since they were now 2 ½ years old, we knew this would be the best option. I was feeding Zimaya while Amber handled Zack and Jade. Zimaya was sitting in the hi-chair looking at me with her magenta eyes curiously. I was holding a small contained of a food similar to Earth peas.

"Ok Zimaya." I got a few 'peas' on the spoon. "Open up…"

She gave me a look.

"Come on, Zimaya."

She still didn't open her mouth. I decided it was time to try a different approach.

"Alright Zimaya. Here comes the Voot Cruiser!" I circled the spoon in front of her. "The voot needs a place to land! Is there a cave nearby?"

Zimaya opened her mouth.

"Eeeeeerr!" I put the spoon in her mouth. When I gently pulled it out, it was empty.

Zimaya smiled.

"Like that huh? I thought you would."

Just then, Amber walked into the room.

"Zim, I can't get Jade or Zack to eat the 'peas'. Can you maybe-"

"Sure."

Amber picked up Zimaya and I grabbed her hi-chair. We brought it into the other room, where Zack and Jade were. I set the chair down and Amber carefully put Zimaya down. I grabbed the 'peas' and the spoon.

"Here, Amber. Watch."

I did the same thing that I did with Zimaya.

By the time we were finished, it was late. Amber and I put the triplets down for bed. I climbed into the bed and laid down next to Amber, putting my arm around her hip. I closed my eyes and sighed. I quickly fell asleep. If things were tough now, I didn't want to know what would happen when they get older.


End file.
